Don't Forget I'm Watching You
by Apollo Pompano
Summary: It all started when I fell from the sky... A girl finds herself in the crazed up world of ninjas, and she doesn't remember a thing.Filled with a haunting past, the unsure future and the irreversible present. // Permanent Hiatus.
1. Start!

Hey, hey! Hiya, this is my first fanfiction EVER!!! I feel so proud! Sure, I've written lots of little stories before, but I've never posted them anywhere. In fact, I think some of them are stuffed away in a drawer... -- heh.. But any ways.. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Don't Forget I'm Watching You…

**1. The messed up reality of how I got here. **

It all started when I fell from the sky.

Of course, when one is falling from the sky, it takes them awhile to figure out exactly what is happening to them, and even longer to comprehend that what they're in is dangerous, and that, since they can't do anything about it, they should scream.

Of course, me being who I am, and also being in a state of extreme shock, I forgot to realize that when something falls, it eventually hits the ground. And if this something is a human body traveling at an extremely fast speed, it will hit the ground **hard**.

And **of course**, you tend to realize that there is an extremely small chance that you will not suffer from injury upon smacking hard into said ground, and that there is a chance you could also die from impact. But you're usually too preoccupied with screaming your head off to notice these chances.

So there I was, fitting perfectly into the stereotypical class of people who fall from the sky; complete with frantically waving limbs, the classic 'WTF am I doing falling from the sky?!' facial expression, and a scream so bloodcurdling that you'd think I was about to have a baby. Can you imagine that? I bet you could.

Yes, I'm sure you could…

In fact, I think you could picture me falling so well that you could probably even see my barely shoulder-length light brown hair whipping upwards, and my honey-brown eyes open so wide that they looked like they could pop out at any second.

Though I couldn't see the expressions I was making as I plummeted toward the earth, I could feel my face making them. And I suppose that's why I scared myself when I realized that, for practically the whole time, I was grinning like a maniac.

* * *

The last thing I remember before my sky-falling adventure was running, and running hard. I was practically sprinting through the rainy streets and alleyways of the 'backwater' city in which I'd like to call home.

Why was I running? Well, that would be because someone, or something – I wasn't sure exactly what it was – was chasing me.

Now that I think about it, I don't know if this thing was even human. I mean, it moved like one, and it could talk, but this creature seemed to always be heavily enveloped in shadows, even if there were none around. And the only recognizable human feature I could identify on this thing was its burning red eyes.

Once before, it had managed to corner me in the labyrinth of city streets in which I now ran. As it closed in on me, the extreme panic inside me rose up and out of me, taking the form of a scream. My face twisted into expressions again, changing into quite a few until it found one my mind deemed 'appropriate' for my situation, and stuck with it. Let me tell you now that my mind must be the worst mind in the world for picking facial expressions, because it always, **always** picks the wrong one.

"Why are you…smiling?" The creature asked in its surprisingly human-like voice.

As I said previously, my face always has the wrong facial expression. **Always**.

And, just like what happened as I fell from a seemingly cloudless sky, I found myself grinning a huge, lopsided smirk that made me look like I belonged in a psychiatric ward.

So I was grinning, and the thing was grinning, and we were fine off having our grinning party when an extremely loud '_BBOOONNNGG_' erupted from above, and I was suddenly snapped back to reality as much as one can be snapped back.

I later thanked the center-city clock for being able to chime every hour on the hour.

In the short amount of time I had as an opportunity, I ran past the thing and out of my seemingly hopeless predicament.

And, you know how in books and movies, at the very moment when you leap into motion, it seems as if you're moving in slow motion? Well I'd like to tell you all that those moments are just suspense fillers that make the story more 'action packed'. That does not happen in real life. My moment was as normal-paced as any, and as fear stricken as any.

But I managed – special effects or not – to escape and keep running.

* * *

So, back to me, still falling perilously toward the ground, when I also realized that I was going to land in the middle of a forest, and the only thing I could do is pray that I wouldn't land on a tree. Because, you know, that would really hurt.

I took the last remaining moments of my falling to actually look around where I was going to face impact. To the left and to the right of me, forest stretched out everywhere. Behind me was a river, a sudden break in the sheet of trees. And right in front of me, although it was probably farther away than it looked, was a huge wall. The wall seemed to be in a circular shape, and I caught a glimpse of what was inside before I hit the ground.

"A…village?" I whispered, relaying what I had seen inside the walls to myself.

It had to be a village, for I had seen buildings.

And, just before I hit the ground, I thought I heard voices.

* * *

It was just another day.

Another mission, another easy trek in the forest, another fight with Sasuke. Things were beginning to seem boring to Naruto. Naruto being who he is, of course, did not hesitate to very loudly express his feelings of boredom to his teammates and his sensei.

"Aw man! All these easy missions are so boring! Can't we get a more exciting and action-packed mission or something??" He exclaimed.

"Naruto, you and your teammates are still only Genins. Your only permitted to complete D-ranked missions, and at a rarity a C-ranked one. Once you become a Chunin or a Jounin, then you'll get better missions." Team seven's all knowing sensei, Kakashi explained.

"That's not fair!!" Naruto continued to complain. "If I'm gonna be Hokage one day, then I need to go on harder missions! I want a better mission NOW, not when I'm a _Chunin_!"

Naruto filled _Chunin _with venom and despise, as if it were the only thing standing in his way of becoming Hokage.

"Oh Naruto, will you please just SHUT UP?!" An extremely annoyed Sakura exclaimed, shouting out the last two words, as if the whole world needed to hear them.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that we get such boring missions!"

"Well you don't have to shove out your complaints EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

…And thus, the argument began…

As Sakura began to beat the heck out of Naruto, and Kakashi stood in silence reading his adult books, it was Sasuke (surprisingly) who noticed _it_.

'What is that?' Sasuke thought

He was looking toward the sky, slightly above the trees, where there was a strange blob moving quickly toward the ground.

'Is it a bird or something?' he wondered, in his mind.

Sasuke stared at it again. It looked too large to be a bird, and it looked like it was_ falling_…

'Wait. I don't think it's a…'

_BBBOOOOOOOOMMMM_

It sounded oddly like a small explosion, except for the fact that, if you'd listened closely, you could hear a _squish_. A large cloud of dust whooshed past team seven, who covered their eyes as so not to be blinded.

"Kakashi-sensei…what was that?" Sakura asked once the dust cloud disappeared.

"Hmmm… maybe it wasn't a bird…" Kakashi said and sighed, as if this was more work that needed to be done.

Sasuke glanced at his sensei. 'So he thought that too..'

"MAYBE it wasn't a bird?! It obviously isn't a bird!! Did you hear that thing land?!" Naruto yelled, his arms waving frantically. "We gotta go find it!"

"Naruto, why would we go find something if we don't even know what it is? It could be dangerous! I think we should leave this to the Jounins to sort out…right Sasuke?" Sakura glanced over at where Sasuke was standing, only to find that he wasn't there. "Sasuke?"

"Hn. Well, if you guys aren't going to go check it out, then I will." Sasuke commented as he made his way further into the forest, toward the direction of the sound of impact.

"OH SASUKE! WAIT FOR ME!" Sakura ran to catch up with him.

Naruto and Kakashi sighed. "She'll never change" Kakashi mumbled, and he and Naruto followed them into the forest.

And this is how it was for five minutes, as Sakura desperately tried to engage in conversation with Sasuke, and Naruto walked along-side Kakashi, who was sneaking a peek at his disgusting adult books. All this ceased, of course, when they reached a small clearing, which probably wasn't a clearing until whatever hit it **made** it a clearing. There were chunks of trees, rocks, and dirt everywhere. There were also odd blotches of red splattered on the ground.

"Ew..what **is **that?" Sakura said, disgusted by how oddly it resembled…

"…Blood." Sasuke commented, as emotionless as if someone had asked him about the weather.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THIS THING IS…" Naruto began.

"…or was…" Sakura put in.

"…alive." Sasuke finished, completing all their thoughts.

And, as if it had all been choreographed, all of team seven looked toward the middle of the clearing at the same time.

The clearing, in case you haven't been able to figure out, was a crater. Like, when a meteor hits the earth, how it makes a huge indent, then, right in the middle is the meteor itself? Well, it looked something like that. What was in the middle of the clearing? Well, that would be…

"A…person??" Sakura gasped, plainly shocked.

"A girl." Kakashi walked over and crouched down beside a very large and sunken-in indent. "Look."

And indeed, it was a girl. Awkwardly posed in an almost-star position with her arms straight out, she had light brown hair, and was almost covered in blood. So covered in fact, that you could hardly see her 'palm tree green' baggy turtle-neck shirt, and her darker-green Capri-pants. What you could see, though, was her oddly out of place boots. They were an awkward bright beige, had gold laces, and extended up to her knees. They were almost blood-free, except for a hand-sized blotch on her left calf.

"Her leg… it's probably broken isn't it?" Sakura whispered, noticing the blotch.

Kakashi nodded. "More that just her leg, if she survived a fall like that."

Naruto gulped at the mention of _if_ she survived.

As if out of a sudden trance, Kakashi began to check for any evidence of the girl's vital signs, while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched. Sasuke looked the girl over again, and that's when he noticed her eyes.

'_Brown…honey brown…_' he relayed to himself, clarifying that they were indeed that colour. How did he know what colour eyes a supposedly dead girl had? Well, that was because they were open. Wide open. Open enough that they looked like they could pop out _open_. Looking at her face sent a cold shiver down Sasuke's spine, which, of course, he didn't show. Not to say that she was ugly (because, in fact, she wasn't) but it was _her expression_ that disturbed him. If _you_ fell from the sky, _you_ would be scared right? She didn't look like she had been scared; she was **smiling**. And her smile with her eyes really **did** make her look like she belonged in a psychiatric ward. Even Sasuke would have been disturbed at that. And he was. But, of course, he didn't show it. Because we all know that's just how Sasuke is.

"She's still alive." Kakashi commented, breaking Sasuke's train of thought.

Kakashi picked her up, swung the half-dead bloody mass over his shoulder and said:

"Let's go back. We need to take her to the hospital."

The trek back to the village lasted all of five minutes, which were possibly the quietest minutes of team seven's life. No one was yelling. No one was whispering. Even their footsteps seemed muted somehow. In fact, no one was doing much of anything except thinking. And to be perfectly clear about the freakish lull they were in, the members of team seven were, pretty much, thinking about the same thing.

I bet you knew what that was.

Yes, they were all thinking (to some extent) about how a girl who 'fell from the sky' had wound up slung over Kakashi's shoulder – looking very much like a wet rag – and was being 'escorted' into the village of Konohagakure by three Genin ninjas and a Jounin.

Sakura was beginning to wonder how to remove blood stains from 'dry-clean only' outfits, while Naruto was thinking something along the lines of this: '_Hey! If we save this_ _girl's life, then maybe I'll get to go on harder missions!_'

(A/N: Like that makes any difference Naruto…)

Kakashi was thinking of his 'Make-out Paradise' books which would make any normal, un-perverted person gag at the porn behind the words, and Sasuke was slightly curious (although, no one could tell) thinking about how one could fall from the sky in the first place.

And that's how it was…Until they got back to the village.

* * *

So, that was my first chapter! How did you like it? I'm sorry if I made any of the characters Ooc, or if there were any parts that you didn't understand. I encourage you to please review!

See ya!

Apollo444


	2. Hospital?

Okay, my second chapter! While writing this, I got the feeling that it sucked, so I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought! I'm sorry about the whole hospital thing, but I really dont know what they call it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Don't Forget I'm Watching You…

**2. What IS that Hospital Called?**

As usual, the village of Konohagakure was bustling with people.

All sorts of people, their individual voices all mixing together to form the most out of tune orchestra imaginable.

I'd imagine that you would know what this sounded like, and that you'd also know that you'd have a hard time thinking in crowds of this size.

So I'd also imagine that you'd know what team seven was going through as far as thinking was concerned.

To put it bluntly: they weren't.

Team seven walked past the crowed, and continued their trek to the hospital, the unconscious girl still draped over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Aw man! Kakashi-sensei? Can we stop? I'm hungry!" Naruto said suddenly, breaking the group's silence.

It was then that a realization dawned on them. It was a little past noon, and, even though they didn't want to admit it, they were hungry. Sakura's stomach growled like it hadn't had anything in it for days, which was true, because Sakura was on her so-called 'diet'. Sasuke **was **hungry, but his stomach didn't make any sounds, because it, like every other organ in his body, was just too cool for that. Kakashi really couldn't care less whether he was hungry or not, but if his team happened to die from starvation…that wouldn't look good on his reputation now would it?

So team seven decided to do the seemingly logical. They went to the ramen shop. And ordered ramen. And ate it.

And what did they do with the unconscious girl? Well, they ordered her ramen too of course.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? Are you sure the girl's gonna be alright??" Naruto asked between bites of ramen.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure, of course..." Kakashi trailed off, currently reading his 'Make-out paradise' books. He glanced at the slumped-over body at the table beside him.

"She just needs to eat!"

He patted her back, which made the body slump forward, directly into the bowl of ramen laid out in front of it. There was a gurgle. Then silence.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all looked at her. And looked. There was no movement.

"Uh…I think we should go now…" Kakashi remarked quickly, getting up from the table. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed his gesture. They all stood up, and pretty much got out of there. Naruto dashed out, Sakura speed walked past the girl, trying her best not to look at her. Kakashi was already outside. And we all know what Sasuke did. Since he was too cool for dashing or speed walking, he simply walked out, looking like he **hadn't **seen an unconscious and now probably drowning body sitting directly across from him.

And, once Sasuke joined the group outside, team seven left.

The table that had been occupied by team seven was quickly taken by two men, around their mid twenty's. One of the men sat beside the body.

The man looked over at her. "So, how's life?" He asked her, failing to notice that she was **unconscious and drowning in a bowl of soup.** Of course, there was no answer from the person beside the man.

"That rough huh? I get ya." He said, and then went back to eating.

* * *

"Gai-sensei, can we stop yet? I'm getting hungry." A brown-eyed brown-haired girl asked her sensei.

"Of course we can! Anything for my wonderful team, isn't that right Lee?" The girl's black-eyed, jumpsuit wearing sensei answered with great enthusiasm.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" shouted an equally enthusiastic and almost complete look-alike Rock Lee.

"Good! Now, where shall we stop to eat? Lee, Neji, Tenten, do you have any ideas?" Gai said, and looked over at his students.

"Anywhere you go, I will follow Gai-sensei!" Rock-lee exclaimed, clenching his fist with determination.

"Hn." Was all that Neji said, because he currently wasn't rambling on about destiny.

"Well, I could go for some ramen…" Tenten commented truthfully.

"Ramen! An excellent idea Tenten!" Gai said, smiling. "Let's go!"

And with that, team Gai took off to the ramen restaurant.

* * *

Team seven stood in a clearing, panting.

"Whew…I think were far enough away from her now…" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, we should be. Now no one will blame me for killing a thirteen-year-old girl." Kakashi said calmly, but relieved.

"Huh? Thirteen?" Naruto asked aloud. "How did you know how old she was Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, I just assumed…you know, judging by her height and weight, and physical appearance…that sort of thing…" he replied, and quickly looked away.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura did understand what he meant, but suspected that he wasn't telling the whole story.

"Uh…okay Kakashi-sensei…whatever you say…"

"Good. Now, let's go see the Hokage for another mission, shall we?"

And with that, team seven set off.

* * *

Team Gai was sitting at a table in the ramen shop, staring at the body.

By 'body' I do still mean the unconscious girl, who was now **out** of the ramen bowl. Her face was lying sideways on the table, surrounded by spilled ramen. And, yes, her eyes were still open.

"I warned you not to do that, Gai-sensei…" Tenten glanced at Gai, then back at the girl.

_Flashback_

"_Yes! Here we are my students!" Gai shouted, pumping his fist into the air._

_Team Gai made their way to the counter, ordered ramen, and looked around for an empty table._

"_Oh, look! There's one over there!" Tenten pointed to a table in a corner of the shop. The four of them made their way to the table and sat down. As they began to eat, Gai noticed a girl sitting at the same table as them. Her face was in the bowl of ramen, and she was bleeding from various cuts and wounds._

_Gai looked at her and said "That is not a youthful way to be eating your food! One as youthful as yourself should eat with energy and enthusiasm!" He finished by striking a pose of youthfulness._

_There was no response._

_The other members of team Gai now noticed the girl as well._

_End Flashback_

"Uh…Gai-sensei? I think that girl is unconscious, and she looks wounded." Tenten pointed out to her sensei.

"Tenten! You're right!" Rock Lee said in approval. "Something should be done about this matter at once!"

"An excellent idea Lee! Let us think youthfully for a solution!" Gai shouted, and continued to strike youthful poses.

Neji sighed, and quickly looked at the girl again before resuming eating. 'This girl, she must have a very strange fate destined for her. Perhaps she's already dead. Oh well, like I care. Mmmm…ramen…' he thought.

Tenten played the voice of reason. "Guys," She stated. "She needs to be taken to the hospital. Now."

Gai, Lee and Neji all looked at her. "The hospital?"

Tenten sighed. "Yes, the hospital, where else? She's injured you know."

She stood up and walked to the girl, gently picking her up and putting her (the girl's) arm around her (Tenten's) shoulder.

"A little help would be nice guys…" Tenten hinted to her team. Rock Lee took the girl's other arm, and did what Tenten had done. "Ok, let's go!" Gai-sensei cheered and headed off to the hospital with Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, and the girl, in close pursuit.

When they arrived, Tenten and Lee brought the girl to one of the nurses. "Excuse me," Tenten began. "But this girl needs medical attention. If you could see to her that would be very kind of you."

The nurse looked at the body the two teens presented. "Oh dear, I'll get her to a medical ninja right away. Hold on." She went over to a young woman and whispered something, while pointing their way. The woman looked over at them, eyeing the girl in Tenten's arms. She walked over to them, and picked the girl up.

"Thank-you for bringing her to us. I'll do my best to make sure she recovers."

The questioning tone in the woman's voice made Tenten slightly uneasy. "Have you ever had a patient of this kind before?" She asked.

The woman gave a blank stare, then smiled proudly and exclaimed "Well, actually I'm new here, so this is my first patent!"

Rock Lee and Tenten could only stare in disbelief as the girl was carried away into an operation room.

* * *

And there you have it! Did you like it? Did you not like it?

**TELL ME!!!!**

**I wanna thank my friend Cat, also known as Neko-nee-chan, for supporting me, and giving me a shoulder to lean on...**

**THANKXX!**

Your friend (Hopefully)

Apollo444


	3. Dreams and Memories

Hello and welcome, to the third chapter of Don't Forget I'm Watching You! I hope your enjoying the story so far! Let me just say a few things before we start!

A real big thanks to **Colonel Roxas-Chan **who read my story after I asked her to!

Continuous thanks to my bestest friend **Neko-nee-chan** for pushing me to write a story!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the song beautiful liar (slight reference)

AANNDD... Here we go!

* * *

Don't Forget I'm Watching You

**3. Dreams and Memories**

_Am I…dead? _

I looked around frantically. Where was I?

I felt like I was floating, and I couldn't see anything. I looked around again, and my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. But, I still couldn't see anything.

_I can't be dead… Am I just dreaming?_

That guess seemed the most likely to me, because the endless blackness suddenly changed, and I was in an autumn forest. The ground was carpeted in fallen leaves.

I stood there, shocked and amazed. It was so beautiful, yet it felt so…**unreal**.

A breeze picked up, and began to swirl the fallen leaves around.

_What happened to me? After I fell, I mean. I don't remember anything_.

I wondered this, then, just to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything else, I began to relay information to myself.

_My name is Hiiragi Bokura, my friends call me Apollo, I'm thirteen years old, I have brown hair and brown eyes, I like drawing, writing, and reading, my faveourite colour is green and I live in a small city where I can be obsessed about things all the time._

I didn't forget. That was good.

I even was able to remember the last thing I thought before I found myself falling.

_I wish I could escape…_

That was what I had thought. Strange, isn't it, when you find that a wish comes true?

The forest breeze suddenly turned into a strong wind, and I curled-up into myself. The wind felt strange, like it was pulling at my mind. I held my head in my arms, and closed my eyes.

The wind blew harder.

My mind began to spin. It felt like everything was losing its grip inside my head. What was going on with me? I frantically tried to find a memory, a feeling, **something **to hold on to. I found nothing.

That's when I realized that my memories were slipping away.

_No…no!_

I tried as hard as I could to remember, but blanks only came.

The wind ripped through the forest, violently swirling the leaves and taking them with it.

I collapsed onto the dirt. My face was towards the sky. I stared.

_It's funny…how the wind tore up the leaves and took them with it… just like it tore my memories from my head and ran away…_

* * *

Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten all sat on chairs in the waiting room, tired looks on their faces. Well, almost. In fact, you wish it was like that, don't you?? 

Gai and Lee were 'practicing youth', which basically meant striking poses and making sure their youthful sparkles were in the right place.

Neji was sitting on a chair as far away from his team as possible. He appeared to be staring at the floor, most likely using Bakugan. Once or twice he grinned, and let out a low chuckle.

What was going on downstairs? Well, let's just say that Sasuke made a very pretty panda…

* * *

" Kakashi-sensei, does Sasuke **have** to do this?" A pleading Sakura asked. The group was walking down the hallways of the Kohona hospital. 

"Yes, Sakura." Kakashi said in a very bored tone. "Sasuke lost the bet with Naruto, so he has to walk around Kohona wearing a panda suit…"

"AHAHAHAH! You look like such a loser Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled with joy, pointing a finger at the panda. "I knew you could never eat as much ramen as me! You shouldn't have even tried!"

Ahhh…and how true is **that** statement, dear readers?

Sasuke the panda replied with a "Hn."

"Oh, oh! Hey Kakashi-sensei! Let's go upstairs!" Naruto grinned and shouted.

Kakashi sighed. "Well…alright Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura…lets go."

Team seven slowly ascended the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Tenten sat in one of the many chairs between Neji and the jumpsuit duo. She tried her best to ignore her team, but found it very difficult seeing as how Gai and Lee were jumping around striking youthful poses and Neji was now laughing (and no longer using Bakugan) very loudly while clutching his stomach. 

Poor Tenten had no idea what was going on.

Seeing as how she was the only one right now who was sane, it seemed natural that she be worried about the girl. After all, she didn't know if she could trust a doctor who didn't know what she was doing, with a patient who had a problem that was, as of now, uncertain.

Tenten was trying hard to amuse herself when she heard foot steps coming down the hall, and three people and a panda appear.

"Ah! Kakashi, my eternal rival! How youthful it is to see you here!" Gai exclaimed, going over to Kakashi.

Neji stayed where he was, not even trying to hide his laughter (oh-so-obviously) meant for Sasuke. Rock Lee immediately went over to Sakura and began to 'hit on her', and we all know how that turns out.

Tenten stood up and stared at Sasuke, shocked and confused by his animal appearance. "Why a panda?" she asked indirectly. I mean, really, it's not everyday that you see someone walking around in a panda suit, and that anti-social tard muffin of an uchiha no less.

"Ha! Well, ya see, it all started when we were at the ramen shop yesterday…" Naruto begain, and eagerly explained what happened to Tenten, who wasn't really listening.

Tenten's lack of enthusiasm for Naruto's story was due to the _clack clack clack_ of high-heeled footsteps coming down the hallway. She peered over Naruto's shoulder to see who it was, and, sure enough, it was the doctor.

"How is she?" Tenten asked, rushing over to the young woman.

Naruto and the rest of team seven turned to face Tenten and the doctor.

"Well…" The doctor began. "Since it was my first surgery and all... I think I did pretty well. After a while, we started doing some stuff with these needle thingys. To be honest I really didn't know what I was doing so I—"

She was cut off by the sudden look of horror on Tenten's face. "Oh, don't worry, she's fine. We healed the minor injuries, but she will need a wheelchair for a bit."

"Why?" Rock Lee piped up. Apparently, it seemed that team Gai and team seven had crept over to the doctor and crowded around her while she was talking.

"Well…we found out that her right arm and leg are both broken, and, her left eye is slightly damaged, so we covered her eyes in gauze."

"Oh…" Rock Lee trailed off.

"Is there anything else?" Gai asked politely.

"There** is** one other thing." The doctor looked a little confused and a bit worried as she said this. "She suffered from a doozy of a concussion. We believe that she lost some, if not all, of her memory."

There was a pause, a second or two when everyone stopped moving, held their breath and froze.

Kakashi was adding up the facts in his head. '_Young girl, broken leg, concussion…_'

He just needed to know one more thing to pretty much confirm his arising suspicion.

"Gai, where did you find this girl?" he asked, turning to his supposed 'eternal rival'.

"Why! We found her at the local ramen shop! You see, she appeared to be eating her ramen in **such**an unyouthful manner that—"

"Uh…team seven, come here for a second please." Kakashi said, cutting in.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura left the small crowd and joined their sensei.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hey… you guys remember that girl we found in the forest, right?" He whispered to his team.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "What about her?"

Kakashi motioned back toward the doctor and waited.

There was a pause as the three put two and two together.

"Kakashi-sensei! You mean this girl is..!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn. It's the same girl we found in the forest." Sasuke added.

"Huh? Who is? I don't get this!" Naruto said loudly, obviously not getting it.

"Ssh Naruto! This girl the doctor is talking about is the same one that we found in the forest! What do we do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We have to get out of here. And fast."

Before team seven could make a mad dash to the stairs, panda and all, the forces that were against them played their part. Gai had come up behind Kakashi and held him in a playful headlock.

"Ah Kakashi! Why don't you stay? We were just going to visit the girl anyways! You **must** come and visit with us! And your team too!" He shouted as he dragged Kakashi down the hall.

Kakashi's team reluctantly followed.

"So, how long has she been awake for?" Tenten asked, still worried.

"Actually, she's been awake for a couple of hours, but we wanted to make sure she was ok. Almost as soon as she woke up she's been asking for paper and pencils. It was a strange request at first, but we gave them to her anyways." The doctor told her and the rest of the group as they came to a stop in front of a door.

"Now, because she just got up and all, I'm only going to allow four people in at once." She pointed to Kakashi. "You and your team, go first."

"Ah… well, we don't **have** to go first. Why doesn't Gai's—"

"No. Now get in there. . . . I mean NOW!" The doctor yelled at team seven, practically throwing them in.

* * *

"It's **her **alright." Naruto mumbled as the door clicked shut behind them. 

They found themselves in a square hospital room that was almost all white, except for a light blue border along the walls.

Along the wall closest to the door, was a rickety hospital bed, and in the bed was…

"Welcome team seven."

She was sitting upright on the bed, her right arm hanging limp while her left was busy holding a pencil. A closer look revealed that she was using the hospital bed's small table attachment to hold a piece of paper. Her only usable hand was scribbling furiously on the paper, which was lightly taped to the table.

This would have been an almost normal scene if her eyes weren't covered in white bandages and rendering her temporarily blind.

"Uh… how do you know our team?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Don't act stupid." She replied. "I know what you did…"

Naruto gulped as the girl turned her head toward the group.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked her. (He talks?!)

There was silence. ". . . . . Apollo." The girl finally said.

'_What kind of a name is that?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"And Kakashi.." she said.

"Uh… yes?" He replied.

"I'd like my wallet back. With **all** the money inside."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked back at their teacher questioningly. Kakashi sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a beige wallet. Two of his students gasped, and the one dressed as a panda hned.

"K-kakashi-sensei… you stole her wallet?!" Sakura shouted.

"U-uh… well I… uhh…"

"Please put it on the side table. . . . Thank-you." Apollo said as Kakashi did as was asked of him.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi… thank-you for coming. You can go now, please. I'd like to talk to Sasuke alone for a second if you wouldn't mind." She motioned her head toward the door.

"Uh… sure…" Naruto said, still confused, while he and Kakashi crept toward the door.

"Hey! I don't want to leave Sasuke alone! I'm staying here!" Sakura exclaimed, and glued herself to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke the panda said "Hn."

"Now now Sakura…" Apollo calmly stated. "'Let's not kill the karma.'"

Sakura stood, confused. "What?"

Though she had an injured leg as well as arm, Apollo managed to get out of her bed, and limp toward Sakura, who was really getting freaked out.

"It means," Apollo said, standing in front of Sakura, "That you can leave. Now."

Sakura gulped. '_She-she's taller than me… by a head! She looks so intimidating! And she wants to talk to Sasuke alone? What's up with that? And how does she know our names?_'

Reluctantly, Sakura slowly backed off and out of the room.

"Well, now that that's done with…" Apollo began.

She swayed heavily and collapsed on the ground.

"Uh…" Sasuke said.

"Ow…oh cheesecake…you have no idea how much my leg hurts right now…"

She managed to get up on her foot and hop to her bed, where she leaned on the rail.

"I must look pretty stupid, don't I?" She asked.

"Riigghhhtt…"

* * *

AANNDD... That's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. which took me so long to finish! 

REVIEW OR NO CHEESECAKE FOR YOOUUU!!

...Please..?


	4. Lines on Paper

Sorry if this chapter's short! Ill work on another one, so keep reading!

* * *

Don't Forget I'm Watching You

**4. Lines on Paper  
**

There is a time in everyone's life when they start to doubt themselves. This can come when one is very young, or it can hit them later on, when they are older.

This girl; Apollo, was the one who doubted herself the most as she wobbled unsteadily beside her hospital bed. She didn't know if she was capable of really doing **anything**. But, I suppose it would be hard to not doubt yourself when you know hardly anything about, well, anything.

"Ugh. This sucks. This sucks cheesecake." She commented to herself, all the while clinging to the bedrail. It seemed to be just a part of herself to name desserts after sentences.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Do you need……help?" he asked slowly. As much as this offer seemed un-Sasuke-like, let's suppose that even he couldn't stand around coolly and watch a girl struggle to stand.

Apollo turned her head in his direction. She smirked.

"No no… I'm good." She said, stabling herself at last. She leaned cautiously over the bed and grabbed the taped piece of paper on the table. It came off with a rip.

"Darn. Oh well… I suppose it couldn't be helped." Apollo said as she used the tape at the sides to tape up the small rip in the paper.

"Here Sasuke. A present, from me to you."

Sasuke was used to receiving presents from people, especially girls. Due to instinct, it seemed, he said what only came naturally to him.

"Hn. No thanks. Keep your stupid present."

There was a moment of silence. Apollo bit her lip, and stayed with her hand extended, holding the paper. Perhaps Sasuke forgot that he was talking to a girl in the hospital. Who knows.

"Well Sasuke…" Apollo started quietly. "If you won't take my gift… then I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist. You're not going anywhere until you take it." She finished the sentence with bitterness, like it was a threat, which, I suppose it was.

* * *

_'Happiness is so contradictory. One cannot obtain it without feeling pain, sadness and loneliness. Why is this so? Why can't one be able to simply get what they want without facing seemingly endless obstacles?_

_'That would be because the happiness is so much more satisfying and rewarding if one is able to climb over these obstacles__ and successfully reach their goal. But what if one is not able to climb any further? Well, they would face the tragedy of defeat, and forever wallow in their failure. Happiness is truly a 'do or die' situation…'_

These were the thoughts of a girl, while she sat on the branch of a tree and bit her lip.

Looking down at her pale thighs, she entered her own world within her mind, a dark, senile place that held her bottled-up hatred. Hatred meant for one person, and one person alone.

_**'**__**You know… you shouldn't bottle up all your emotions.**__** It'll be hell for you later.**__**'**_

_'I know, I know… it's almost __time__, just give me a little more time…'_

_**'You've been saying that for over a year. When is this 'time' ever going to come?'**_

_'We're almost at the leaf village. In less than a day or so we should be there. __HE'll__ be there… I just know it.'_

_**'The leaf village, eh?**__** Hey, how about I give you a little bit of **__**info**__**? We have nothing better to do right now.'**_

_'I guess so…we do have a few more minutes. What is it?'_

_**'Wherever you find HIM… there will be someone else with him. Some one you know.'**_

_'__Someone I know? . . . . . Wait. You don't __mean.__ . .'_

_**'Yes.'**_

"No…. but, how could she..?" The girl said out loud, abruptly ending the mental conversation she just had. She hurriedly jumped down from the tree; her silver headband clinked against her arm, where it was tied. She felt even more determined to get to the gates of the leaf village now.

"Half a day? Ha! I bet I can get there in even less time then that!" She challenged herself excitedly. "I'll get there… or my name isn't Chow-Chow Kiami!"

_**'But it isn't.'**_

_'Oh Shut-up!'_

She pumped her fist into the air and howled. "LEZ GO!!"

She took of running.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Kohona general hospital like nothing had happened. 

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, seeing him and running over. "Are you okay? That weirdo didn't do anything to you, did she?"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied before turning around and walking away; throwing a neatly folded piece of paper into the trash before he turned a corner and disappeared.

Sakura stared at the place where he vanished, slightly crushed that the miracle she so badly longed for seemed like it was never going to happen.

Of course, I hope you know what I mean. She wanted Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want her. The situation was like that. Sakura started to feel desperate, which she expressed by a slight twitch of the eye, which, in turn, went unnoticed. Her thoughts raced with ways in which Sasuke could fall madly in love with her, some actually quite disturbing. But, I guess it was her method of comfort. To know that you are just one raging elephant away from marrying the hottest guy in Kohona, was comforting…I suppose…

"Hey! What's this?" Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. He was holding the folded piece of paper that Sasuke had so rudely thrown in the trash.

Sakura looked from the paper to Naruto and back. She wasn't quite back-to-earth yet. If she were to talk, she probably wouldn't have said anything more than "Nyfhrhrfkghh."

So Naruto carefully un-folded the paper alone.

To his surprise and slight confusion, lines were on the piece of paper. Curved lines, straight lines, zig-zagged lines. Some done lightly on the white space, others pressed hard and dark. These lines together made up a picture, that was, in reality, not that bad. It was what could be called a sketch, or drawing, of a boy in a panda suit.

And in scribbly, boy-ish writing at the bottom of the page, were the words "Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto slowly and somewhat clumsily, put the pieces together. It went something like this:

When Sasuke and that weird girl were alone, she gave him the drawing. Sasuke probably refused it, like he always does. But, somehow she made him take it, and when he came out he threw it in the trash, because he never wanted it in the first place.

So Naruto, weird as it may seem, decided that if Sasuke wasn't going to keep the drawing, then **he** was.

So he put the paper in his pocket, and headed home.

* * *

So, what dod you think? was it good? Not good? TELL ME!

I'm really sorry this took so long to do! I also manage my drawings, so I had a drawing spree.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Comparisons

Sorry it took so long to get out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Don't Forget I'm Watching You

**5. Comparisons.**

Are split personalities possible?

It seemed that way to no one other than you, the reader, as team Gai chatted with Apollo.

"…And you really don't know where you came from? No village or city or anything?" Tenten asked curiously, wondering what it would be like to not remember anything but your name.

"I'm afraid not, sorry. My brain feels all blank and white. Like there's nothing in there."

Team Gai had slowly gotten used to the girl's strange comparisons, after she had told them that the number seven was sharp and metallic, not to mention shiny. And that the number forty-two was fuzzy, warm, and seemed to melt in your mouth.

"I'm sure that it will all come back to you soon!" Lee said enthusiastically. "For now, you should rest yourself!"

"Yes! And let the power of your youth make you well!" Gai yelled, striking yet another 'youthful' pose.

Neji didn't say anything. He wasn't one to talk just because.

Apollo smiled at Lee and Gai's acts of youthfulness, although she couldn't see what they were doing. They sounded like they were having fun. She wanted to have some fun too, but her injuries prevented her from moving much. It hurt to just sit up all the way.

_'__Hn__. She doesn't seem that intimidating.__ What could__ have possibly been so frightening to team seven?__' _These were the thoughts of Neji, as he stood as far away from his team as physically possible, and wondering why team seven had ran out of the room looking like the grim reaper was coming after them. At first he had thought it was because of the girl, that she had frightened them somehow. But she didn't look frightening at all.

"Wow, you guys sound like an exciting bunch!" Apollo said cheerily, attempting at a grin. The grin, no matter how hard she tried, wouldn't budge from the scowl it had formed. It seemed to be receiving questioning looks from Tenten, Lee and Neji, who couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

Her face fell back to a neutral state after many attempts at grinning. There was an awkward silence in which Neji and Tenten exchanged questioning glances.

Then Apollo began to shudder.

It started out hardly noticeable, a slight twitch of the hand, perhaps. But then, it quietly grew more and more, until she found that she was shaking all over. Like she was a gong and someone had just whacked her.

"Are…are you okay Apollo?" Tenten asked, a bit of fear on her words.

Apollo couldn't help it. She screamed. But it wasn't a girly, high-pitched scream of someone who just thought they saw a mouse. It was a low, somewhat raspy, pained scream; and the sound of it made blood curdle.

She was obviously in pain.

Tenten stood, frozen. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she didn't like it one bit.

Lee and Gai-sensei really didn't know what to do, so they watched on with faces of concern.

It was Neji, surprisingly enough, who dared move. He got closer to Apollo, just within reach of her shaking body.

But he shouldn't have.

Because it was then that her arm decided it wanted to grab on to something. With near bone-breaking strength.

And that something… well… that something just happened to be him.

* * *

"Welcome to Konohagakure. Can I see your travel papers please?"

The aqua-haired, grey-eyed girl dug into her pocket before pulling out a booklet and handing it to the guard-ninja.

"I trust you'll find everything in order." She said in an official tone.

The guard flipped through the booklet to a page, read over something, and returned it to its rightful owner.

"I have." He replied in an equally official way. "Please Proceed. And enjoy your time here."

"Oh I'm sure I will." Chow-chow said, mostly to herself as she walked through the gates of Konohagakure. She smiled, quite evilly in fact, and chuckled.

'_Once I find __HIM, that__ is…'_

_**'Still stuck on this 'find HIM and get answers'?'**_

_'Why do you always have to butt in when I'm thinking? I wasn't thinking to you.'_

_**'My thoughts are your thoughts, and your thoughts are mine.'**_

_'Well sometimes I wish they weren't!'_

_**'Don't we all?'**_

Chow-chow groaned in annoyance at her friend. Sometimes she could be just like a five-year-old.

She hoped that the rushed note she had left back at home would convince Midori to come. This was important. She was needed.

She continued walking at a calm, yet slightly rushed pace. Now that she was in Konohagakure, she knew how to get to his house. She would wait there, hidden, until he got back…whenever that was.

* * *

Dammit that girl was fast.

Midori Shizuka sprinted through the trees at a breakneck pace. She was headed for Konoha, or, more specifically, for her partner, Chow-chow Kiami.

The immensely determined look in her eye never swayed as she leapt from branch to branch.

The wind blew her smooth green hair into tufts and clumps as she ran.

_'__Damn Chow-chow! __Why did you have to drag me into this?!__'_She thought angrily.

She was hoping to have caught up with her teammate by now, but figured that Chow-chow would already be at Konoha. She'd been planning to see that guy for weeks now, talking about it every moment of the day.

Midori actually found it kind of creepy. Her teammate was planning to go see a guy she only met once, without telling him anything. Heck, she didn't even know WHY that girl wanted to see him so badly! At first she thought it was because she liked him, but that theory proved to be wrong when she found a makeshift dartboard in the back of her closet with his picture taped to the front.

She just hoped she could make it there before any blood was shed.

Midori's steps echoed through the forest as she drew nearer and nearer to her destination.

* * *

She didn't want to eat, but she did anyways, because food was nourishment and nourishment was nutrients and nutrients were protein and protein was life.

Gingerly biting into the odd tasting hospital food, Apollo thought about what had happened during team Gai's visit. She wasn't sure what had happened, or what to call what happened, but she knew it wasn't…normal.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. It felt like someone was jack hammering a hole into her brain, only to plant a pack of lit dynamite into it.

But then there was the _explosion_.

A sudden rush of sound, colour, images and movement poured into her head within about a second or two. That's how long the explosion lasted, but the pain that came with it seemed to last forever.

She was in so much pain for those mere seconds that she couldn't even _scream_. It was like being on the brink of death, the living part of her trying desperately to find a resolve.

But, of course, there was none. She had to wait it out, those painful seconds, ticking slowly away.

Team Gai had long since left, Neji suffering no serious injuries other than a somewhat bruised arm and slightly damaged ego.

They had been abruptly sent to see the Hokage, on classified business, they had said.

Apollo had wondered what a 'Hokage' was, but, judging by how they bussed it out of the hospital once they heard the order, it must be someone, or, something important.

She sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed by her actions that day. She had managed to scare the living daylights out of the only people she somewhat knew, in a 'hidden' village that she couldn't even see.

But the frightening part of this was…

She knew this wasn't the first time she had done it.

And somewhere, deep within her, she knew she loved it more than anything else.

* * *

Thank-you and SORRY!

I write slow, okay? So bear with me and review!

REVIIIEEWWW!!


End file.
